fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam (1995 film)
Hanna-Barbera's Brendam is a 1995 animated dark fantasy film. It stars Robin Williams, Bud Luckey, Debbie Reynolds, Tim Pigott-Smith, Burt Reynolds, John Hurt, Mickey Rooney, George Carlin, Bob Hoskins, Arte Johnson, Leonard Nimoy, Christopher Lee, and Don Rickles. * Directed by Christopher Reeve * Produced by Howard Gottfried William Hanna Joseph Barbera Stan Lee * Screenplay by Dan Gerson *Music by James Horner *Starring: Robin Williams Don Rickles Tim Pigott-Smith Debbie Reynolds David Ogden Stiers Christopher Lee Burt Reynolds John Hurt Mickey Rooney Bob Hoskins Arte Johnson Charlotte Rae Alan Rickman Leonard Nimoy *Narrated by Leonard Nimoy *Edited by Arthur Rankin Jr. *Running Time: 128 minutes *Release date: March 18, 1995 Cast *Leonard Nimoy as Narrator (at the end: the Older Bernard). *Robin Williams as Bernard, a man who runs away to Brendam to hide with the Guardians of Brendam. **Williams also voices Dernard, Bernard's older brother who taunts him. Williams talks in a British accent to record Dernard's lines. **Leonard Nimoy as 69 year old Bernard. He only appears near the end of the film. **Josh Ryan Evans voices a younger Bernard. He records 2 lines in the film. *Don Rickles as Toto, one of the Guardians of Brendam who Bernard befriends. *Tim Pigott-Smith as Joe, one of the Guardians of Brendam who Bernard befriends. *Debbie Reynolds as Olivia, Bernard's wife. *David Ogden Stiers as Zig Zag, a wizard. He is the hidden main antagonist. *Alan Rickman as Lovelace, the leader of the Guardians of Brendam and the ruler of Brendam. *George Carlin as Otis, Rex's minion. *Mickey Rooney as Maximus "Carlos E. Carlos" Peabody, a supporting antagonist. *John Hurt as Iago, a supporting antagonist. *Burt Reynolds as Obi-Wan Kenobi, a major character. *Arte Johnson as Rex Dangervest, a major antagonist. *Carrie Fisher as Kylee, a major character. *Christopher Lee as Professor Zündapp, a supporting antagonist. *Charlotte Rae as Cynthia, a supporting character. *Douglas Rain as Dr. Karl Frankenstein, a major antagonist. *Bob Hoskins as Henry J. Smek, a supporting character. *Michael Clarke Duncan as the Guard Leader, a minor character. *Mel Blanc as Diesel, the Guardians' pet dog-like human and a supporting character. Reeve uses archive recording of Dino's barking all the time and Tasmanian Devil and Captain Caveman during the final battle. Blanc is uncredited from the film. *Thurl Ravenscroft as the unseen lead singer of "Brendam is a Creepy Place", a minor character (credited as The Brendam Chorus). *Tony Pope as the unseen backup singer of "Brendam is a Creepy Place", a minor character (credited as The Brendam Chorus). *Brock Peters as the unseen backup singer of "Brendam is a Creepy Place", a minor character (credited as The Brendam Chorus). *Dan Gerson as Eugene, the tertiary antagonist. *Walter Matthau as the Magic Mirror, Carlos' butler and sensitive mirror. *Tino Insana as the Judge, a minor character in the film. *Stan Lee makes a cameo as a gate guard when Bernard first arrives in Brendam. He is credited as the Watcher Informant. End Credits *Robin Williams *Bud Luckey *Debbie Reynolds *Tim Pigott-Smith *Burt Reynolds *John Hurt *Mickey Rooney *George Carlin *Charlotte Rae *Bob Hoskins *Leonard Nimoy *with Christopher Lee *and Don Rickles Trivia *Filming took place in December 1992. *The whole cast and crew dies but their film is released. *A 10th anniversary edition is released in 2003 with the Narrator's voice dubbed throughout by Corey Burton in his Ludwig Von Drake voice. Burton redubs the prolouge and epilouge. Burton is uncredited, but his voice is heard throughout the movie. *The film is dedicated "in loving meomory for Howard Ashman and for Mel Blanc". Songs The music is written by James Horner and the lyrics are written by Howard Ashman on February 1991, shortly before his death. The film is dedicated to the latter. *The Rainbow Connection - Sung by Robin Williams *Brendam is a Creepy Place - Sung by Thurl Ravenscroft, Tony Pope and Brock Peters *Love is the Real Thing - Sung by Robin Williams, Debbie Reynolds, David Ogden Stiers, Don Rickles and Tim Pigott-Smith *Oh, Bernard - Sung by Don Rickles, Tim Pigott-Smith and Robin Williams *The Rainbow Connection (Lullaby) - Sung by Alan Rickman and Debbie Reynolds *Zig Zag's Song - Sung by Bud Luckey and Alan Rickman *Brendam is a Good Place - Sung by Robin Williams *The People Versus The Guardians - Sung by Leonard Nimoy, Tino Insana, Robin Williams, Debbie Reynolds, Don Rickles, Tim Pigott-Smith, Bud Luckey and Alan Rickman *The Rainbow Connection (Finale) - Sung by Robin Williams and the entire cast of Brendam *Love is the Real Thing (End Credits) - Sung by Whitney Houston and James Ingram